


пустота

by Medoch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, Lowercase, M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 07:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medoch/pseuds/Medoch
Summary: что имеем не храним





	пустота

9

в конце концов, после долгой войны, их родители приходят к согласию. альфор прячется за юбку матери на приёме у императора цетвара дайбазаала - он выглядит внушительно даже по меркам обычного алтеанца, что говорить о детях. мама улыбается и танцует с ним под приятную музыку альтеанских арф, а потом вдруг отпускает и говорит (не ему, конечно же, а куда-то в сторону):  
\- привет.

альфор открывает глаза и видит перед собой галра - высокого, чуть хмурого и с искрами любопытства в глазах. он отвечает:  
\- здравствуйте. добро пожаловать на дайбазаал, - и, немного погодя, со смущением бурчит: - я рад, что война закончилась и мы больше не враги.

голос у него ломкий и грубый - все галра говорят на альтеанском именно так. альфор выглядывает из-за широкой юбки матери и оглядывает полупустой зал.

мама мягко смеётся:  
\- я тоже рада. ты заркон, да?

альфор смотрит на него и не может отвести взгляд.

*

отец смотрит хмуро и почти зло. заркон стискивает вилку в ладони так сильно, что она гнётся, и слушает очередную нудную лекцию про дисциплину. дисциплина то, дисциплина это, галра вымерли бы, не будь у них прижимающей к земле жёсткой ладони правил. галра вымрут без земель и ресурсов, потому что дайбазаал беден и полумёртв. галра должны воевать - и этот мир только пауза на время, чтобы восполнить ресурсы. заркон слушает и кивает, не произнося ни слова.

отец говорит ему собираться, и спустя некоторое время, проведённое у приборных панелей отцовского корабля, заркон сходит по трапу на усыпанную цветами, густо пахнущую чем-то пряным и сладким, прохладную алтею.

сначала ему холодно. он ёжится, оглядываясь по сторонам, наблюдает за тем, как отец разговаривает с королём белефом, и вдруг - сбоку на него налетает что-то тёплое, белое с золотым. заркон оглядывается и видит того самого мальчишку-принца, имя которого не успел спросить на приёме.

\- привет, - дружелюбно улыбается он, - я альфор.

заркон пожимает его ладонь и держит её в своей куда дольше, чем положено обычаями галра - просто чтобы позлить отца. он озирается по сторонам и смотрит на алтею - куда более свободную, чем скованный цепями дисциплины дайбазаал; куда более мирную, чем империя галра в свои самые тихие времена. альфор тянет его к лежащему на поляне покрывалу, и, прежде чем уйти, заркон слышит низкий, угрожающий голос белефа:  
\- налквад просил посредничества.

посредничество, думает заркон. ничем хорошим это не закончится, думает заркон. альфор резко становится серьёзным и повторяет его мысли вслух:  
\- ничего хорошего.

их родители спорят почти двое суток, прерываясь на сон и обеды. ночью перед отъездом заркон лежит в одеяле цветов, закинув руки за голову, и чувствует, как альтеанский холод пробирает его до костей. альфор падает рядом. они не дурачатся, как дети, хотя, будучи детьми, должны, - потому что на горизонте маячит очередная война.

\- я всё изменю, - обещает заркон, и истыканное точками света альтеанское небо переливается словно бы насмешливо. - когда взойду на трон, я всё изменю. обещаю. галра больше не будет воевать.

альфор, ни слова не говоря, улыбается и протягивает ему тонкую смуглую ладонь, чтобы закрепить обещание.

12

война не начинается только потому что у галра не хватает ресурсов. и ещё потому что уния дельты тиа снова решила взяться за их квадрант. заркон пялится в иллюминатор на разбивающиеся в безмолвном космосе корабли и надеется, что вездесущие тианцы, общающиеся при помощи света и потому переливающиеся, как созвездия в альтеанском небе, не доберутся до альфора.

это очень глупая мысль, но заркон хочет хоть раз в своей жизни не думать логически.

*

война не начинается только потому что отец слишком устал от войны. он договаривается с дельтой тиа - позволяет им захватить пару альтеанских станций - чтобы не грызться с галра снова. альфор смотрит через окно библиотеки на то, как отец трёт пальцами переносицу и зарывается носом в висящие в воздухе документы. альфор смотрит в небо и надеется что там, на другом конце длинного светового пути, около дайбазаала, с его новым-старым-странным другом всё хорошо.

15

алтея поставляет провизию и медикаменты на истощённый войной дайбазаал просто так, просто потому что они всегда были государством мира. заркон узнаёт, что это заслуга альфора и его матери; заркон узнаёт, что на алтее не удался государственный переворот; заркон узнаёт, что белефа полтора месяца назад убили прямо в замке львов - из-за мира с галра, из-за напряжённых отношений с торговыми планетами, из-за налогов на производство.

он сидит напротив отца за длинным столом и видит его ухмылку.

\- на троне алтеи мальчишка, - говорит император цетвар, - альфор. помнишь его? будет просто заставить его сдаться.

отец указывает на заркона дрожащей рукой и рычит:  
\- ты сделаешь это.

заркон передёргивает плечами и щерится:  
\- конечно, отец.

он летит на алтею как посол; там всё так же холодно, светло и ярко, хотя цветы уже не ползут по полям. заркон стоит в порту и ждёт свою обещанную охрану; вместо неё приходит один лишь альфор. он не налетает на заркона с объятиями, как это было раньше - встаёт на расстоянии вытянутой руки и приветственно кивает. у него тёмные круги под глазами, грязные волосы и посеревшее лицо. у него застывшая скорбь в словах и жестах.

заркон хочет помочь ему, а не давить.

\- зря ты прилетел, - тихо говорит альфор, отвернувшись в сторону кораблей; ветер заглушает его голос, - тебя могут убить.

в замке полно незнакомцев. заркон озирается по сторонам, как иголки чужих острых взглядов врезаются ему под кожу. альфор идёт вперёд, словно бы и не замечая их, машет рукой стоящему в тёмном углу мальчишке:  
\- привет, коран.

в этой фразе чуть больше, чем должно быть в простом «привет». коран хмуро кивает и шагает вглубь замка. альфор открывает дверь покоев в гостевом крыле и саркастично улыбается:  
\- добро пожаловать на алтею.

позже заркон узнаёт, что здесь правит брат белефа. что он захватил власть и пользуется тем, что альфор беспомощен в политических играх. что поставки на дайбазаал - обманка, способ потянуть время и расположить галра к себе. альфор грустно улыбается и говорит, что не имеет власти - во всяком случае, напрямую. и ядовито извиняется:  
\- прости.

\- за что?

\- за то, что ты не принесёшь алтею на блюдечке своему отцу.

это удивительно - то, как легко он говорит о таких вещах. то, как легко он разгадывает причины, по которым что-то происходит. то, как легко он управляет теми, кто собирался управлять им. заркон хмыкает, ощущая, как разочарование и злость на действия отца испаряются из его головы.

\- я и не собирался, друг.

*

\- вы зачастили к послу галра, мой король, - улыбается ллоет.

рядом с зарконом проще думать. он даёт дельные советы по поводу того, как обвести дядю вокруг пальца и использовать для достижения собственных целей, он успокаивает альфора одним своим присутствием - просто потому что не пытается навязать свою точку зрения. заркон позволяет альфору увидеть ситуацию со всех возможных сторон - и выбрать наиболее точный вариант следующего шага.

\- прошу меня извинить, дядя, но какое это имеет отношение к вам?

ллоет злится, но не показывает этого внешне - разве что стискивает книгу в кулаке чуть сильнее обычного.

\- и правда, - говорит он, - никакого. приятного дня, мой король.

в гостевом крыле пусто и душно, но там иррационально легче дышать. альфор приземляется на диван рядом с зарконом и рычит:  
\- ненавижу.

тот сворачивает книгу на падде, хмыкает, поднимается с дивана, потягиваясь, как кошка, и протягивает руку. у альфора образ его протянутой ладони застывает перед глазами, встывает в нутро и остаётся там навсегда.

\- как насчёт спарринга?

в тренировочном зале переругиваются гвардейцы. альфору уютнее здесь, чем в коридорах замка, он хлопает одного из отдыхающих охранников по плечу и приветливо улыбается. тот густо краснеет, заикается, путаясь в обращениях и ретируется вместе со всеми остальными на свой пост. зал пустеет. заркон фыркает:  
\- внушаешь ужас.

\- иди ты, - смеётся альфор. - начнём?

спустя пару часов они валяются на полу, уставшие и выдохшиеся, и альфор почти не злится на ллоета, потому что ллоет - не больше чем насекомое.

\- почему ты просто не убьёшь его?

\- не знаю. может, я просто добрый.

заркон переворачивается на бок и пялится альфору в глаза - долго и молча. в абсолютной тишине слышно, как тикают часы на стене и звенят голоса за толстыми стенами.

\- хочешь, я убью его?

фраза кажется оглушающей. она бьёт альфора по затылку и по лбу, как старые качели. он моргает, но серьёзное лицо заркона не исчезает из поля зрения. альфор ждёт чего-нибудь вроде «не бери в голову», или «забей», или «это шутка», но не дожидается.

\- вот так просто? - шепчет он, - у тебя не получится.

заркон глухо смеётся:  
\- звучит как вызов.

на следующий день за ним прилетает корабль галра. цетвар хмуро зыркает с трапа, отвешивает стандартное вежливое приветствие и забирает сына домой. альфор машет ему рукой и чувствует глухую грусть.

утром следующего дня ллоета находят мёртвым в собственной постели.

19

он не успевает сориентироваться, когда люди галра скручивают его и похищают с планеты. альфор багодарит прошлого себя за то, что додумался оставить приказы на случай своего исчезновения, пока его ведут по коридорам скалистого замка на встречу с императором галра.

\- добрый вечер, - говорит цетвар.

у него голос-угроза и взгляд, которым можно выпотрошить кого угодно.

\- получается, я заложник? - спрашивает альфор, едва тишина расползается по пустому, почти аскетичному кабинету, - или могу уйти?

он отходит к выходу, но когтистая ладонь цепляет его за запястье, останавливая. император хмурится. альфор подмечает, что мимика и жесты заркона идентичны мимике и жестам цетвара - они похожи как две капли воды, разве что император куда старше и куда безэмоциональнее.

\- вы - гость империи галра, король альфор, - говорит цетвар, стиснув его запястье до хруста, - наслаждайтесь нашим гостеприимством.

угроза в его словах настолько очевидна, что альфору хочется убежать. куда-нибудь не на алтею, а дальше, за дельту тиа, за дальтерионский пояс, далеко-далеко, и больше никогда не вспоминать о политике. это желание разбивается об желания других альтеанцев. альфор прекрасно знает, что будет с его планетой, если галра дотянется до неё своими руками.

\- вас ждут в чёрном замке, король альфор, - говорит цетвар. - приятного полёта.

вместе с альфором в замок на дайбазаале пробирается ассассин. слух о нём проходится по гвардейцам и прислуге, и альфор лениво наблюдает за тем, как переполошенные роботы и охрана снуют туда-сюда в его поисках. он зевает и жмурится - от недостатка кислорода и переизбытка беспокойства болят виски. двадцатая попытка написать на алтею заканчивается очередной неудачей.

\- ну, и зачем ты приехал? - спрашивает заркон, уперев руки в бока; альфор понимает, что ему ничего не сказали. - теперь и ты в опасности. - бурчит: - чёрт, никакой дисциплины. трата времени.

он стал сильно выше, и альфору приходится задирать голову, чтобы посмотреть в жёлтые глаза. это неожиданно очень сильно раздражает (особенно - вкупе с тем, что заркон ничего не знает). он бурчит, пряча в рукаве запястье с налившимся на нём тёмным синяком:  
\- захотелось.

\- что-то случилось? - заркон хмурится, подходит ближе и хватает альфора за подбородок, рассматривая со всех сторон, - ты похудел.

с нынешней ситуацией на алтее похудеть, на самом деле, не трудно. альфор смотрит на свои руки и вспоминает мать, которую лихорадка приковала к кровати. вспоминает сто семьдесят две неудавшиеся попытки связаться с алтеей на корабле галра и ещё двадцать одну уже здесь, в замке. смеётся:  
\- спасибо, мамочка.

смех выходит фальшивым и громким, и чужих шагов сквозь него не слышно. рядом с зарконом спокойнее, чем во всём остальном мире, и поэтому альфор забывает оглядываться по сторонам в поисках опасности, поставившей на уши весь замок. может быть, он привёз её с алтеи с собой. может быть, она была создана цетваром специально для него.

кто знает.

он замечает выстрел краем глаза и вздрагивает, заторможенно пытаясь увернуться, но только сильнее попадая под удар; в голове проносятся какие-то мысли, а дальше - белая боль, звон в ушах, рычание где-то неподалёку, снова выстрелы - в этот раз шумные, звон, хруст костей. голос заркона:  
\- живой? - и нецензурная брань на сложном, скрежещущем галранском.

альфор некстати вспоминает, как мама в бреду бормотала что-то о том, что нельзя доверять галра. что галра - предатели, неспособные сдерживать собственные обещания. вспоминает - и не может применить это правило к заркону хотя бы потому, что его обеспокоенное лицо хочется сжать в ладонях и целовать - как ллоета, какой бы мразью он ни был, целовал отец корана; как мать целовала отца. боль затуманивает стыд, и поэтому альфор не отталкивает эту мысль.

\- живой.

заркон хмурится и осторожно берёт его на руки - как принцессу; по меркам альтеанцев это должно быть возмутительно, но спутанное болью сознание альфора не пытается возмутиться, - и он не возражает, засыпая под гулкий звук чужого сердцебиения.

заркон кажется уютным, словно всегда был рядом.

*

кожа альфора серая, как мышиная шкура. он лежит на постели и хмурится во сне, словно ему снится что-то плохое. и иногда стонет от боли. заркон стискивает кулаки и успевает налепить на себя маску равнодушия перед тем, как повернуться к отцу.

\- было довольно очевидно, что ты спасёшь его, - говорит он, - впрочем, теперь его доверие к тебе будет сильнее. это хорошо.

это хреново, хочет сказать заркон. он смотрит на отца и не чувствует ни уважения, ни благодарности, ничего. от оскала сводит скулы, и уголки губ сами ползут вниз. заркон шипит:  
\- что ты собираешься делать дальше? - и слышит в собственном голосе едкое, злое осуждение.

цетвар щурится, но не говорит ни слова.  
когда альфор просыпается, его отправляют обратно на алтею.

21

\- дыши, - говорит альфор. - ну же. давай. дыши.

заркон чувствует: дальтерийское копьё вспороло бок, прошлось царапиной по лёгочному мешку, но - ничего страшного. заживёт. воздух, переполненный кислородом, куда страшнее: от вдоха кружится голова и шумит в ушах. на дайбазаале кислорода куда меньше; на дайбазаале - вулканы, углекислый газ, метан, пепел и пыль.

ладонь касается раны - холодные пальцы раскрывают края и лезут под кожу, вытаскивая отравленные керамические осколки. заркон открывает глаза. фигура перед ним - размытая, но легко узнаваемая: белые волосы, смуглая кожа, здоровенные синие глаза. умение влезать в неприятности даже тогда, когда можно сидеть дома, в замке, в тишине и покое.

\- твой отец - ублюдок, - говорит альфор. голос у него напряжённый и злой, потому что галра и алтея договаривались о невмешательстве в политическую жизнь дальтерийцев.

до заркона доходит: о. они - по разные стороны баррикад. альфор тащил его в пещеру через всё поле боя, сбежав со своей стороны. отец действительно ублюдок. заркону хочется зарычать и приложить что-нибудь об стену - или кого-нибудь, как почти умоляет кипящая в крови агрессивность. вместо этого он стискивает кулаки, принимает сидячее положение под нервные комментарии альфора о том, что этого делать не нужно, и мажет выпачканными в крови пальцами по порезу на его щеке.

\- тебе тоже досталось.

\- заживёт.

\- ты - король.

\- а ты будущий император. что с того?

заркон молчит, глядя на то, как альфор спокойно устраивается рядом и запрокидывает голову, глядя на светящиеся кристаллы, растущие из свода потолка пещеры, а потом в унисон с тихим «красиво» шепчет:  
\- мой отец тоже на поле боя. я надеюсь, что он умрёт здесь.

альфор не говорит ничего - только притирается чуть ближе и позволяет опереться головой на своё плечо. проваливаясь в сон, заркон чувствует, как прохладные пальцы щупают его лоб - и не успевает сказать, что у галра температура тела на шесть градусов выше, чем у альтеанцев.

*

отец действительно умирает на поле боя.  
заркон не задерживается на его похоронах - равнодушно кивает трупу в криокамере и уходит.

совет смотрит на него, как на отбившегося от рук мальчишку. они шипят что-то про то, что он приведёт галра к упадку, но заркон не слушает. он говорит с галранцами напрямую, без призмы совета, искажающей его голос. он говорит, что дайбазаал истощён, что истощены и колонии; что нет смысла воевать дальше, когда можно договориться мирным путём; что нет смысла жертвовать.

совет несогласен с ним, но подмять под себя совет проще, чем лишать права выбора целую империю. заркон прилюдно казнит одного из старейшин - исполняет приговор сам, приставляя дуло бластера к затылку советника. тот громогласно смеётся:  
\- ты пожалеешь, мальчишка. ты потеряешь всё, чем дорожил.

заркон слушает, как мельеор оглашает приговор - покушение на убийство императора, попытка переворота и бла-бла-бла - и жмёт на спусковой крючок под аккомпанемент молчания застывших на площади зрителей.

заняв престол, он быстро сворачивает войну с налквадом. отправляет мельеора в качестве посла, потому что тот непривычно жизнерадостный для представителя галра и точно сможет выкрутиться, если его попытаются убить. мельеор присылает с налквада фотографии и голосовые сообщения - всё прекрасно, ваше величество; тут красиво, ваше величество; меня чуть не утопили, но по случайности и незнанию, ваше величество. заркон слушает его письма и усмехается, принимая в замке посла налквада.

посол - её зовут нимайя, вспоминает заркон - выглядит невероятно увлечённой галранскими языком и культурой. она молода и смешлива, и заркон только по пути на алтею узнаёт, что она - сестра налквадского короля.

альтеанские цветочные поля видно даже из космоса. заркон оставляет охрану на корабле, протягивает нимайе руку и сходит с трапа на пристань почти родного альтеанского порта.

альфор встречает их лучезарной улыбкой и распростёртыми объятиями; он больше, чем просто король и друг - он посредник между налквадом и империей галра.

*

нимайя выглядит немного растерянной и удивлённой; когда альфор спрашивает, что её так поразило, она отвечает коротко и прямо:  
\- заркон.

альфор вскидывает бровь. что в зарконе такого необычного, думает он, что спокойная посланница налквада так удивилась? нимайя тут же поясняет:  
\- он... воспитаннее, чем я ожидала. особенно для галра.

смешно. альфор кидает взгляд на говорящего с кораном заркона и фыркает: тот решительно непохож на благородного правителя, какими все видят королей, например, налквада или алтеи. галра никогда не были воспитанной расой, их всегда считали не более, чем агрессивными, пугающими варварами, и вот - теперь пришла им пора мириться с теми, кого они пытались завоевать. это тяжёлое время и не менее тяжёлая ноша для их предводителя, и альфор невольно жалеет заркона, на плечи которого она свалилась.

\- сторона империи галра предлагает мир, - говорит альфор на первых переговорах, - приграничная война с налквадом полностью прекратится после подписания мирного договора.

\- мы отозвали все силы, - кивает заркон, - ваши границы пусты. могу я вести дальнейшие переговоры с правителем налквада?

нимайя запинается и замирает, недоверчиво щурясь. она похожа на хищную рыбу из океанов алтеи, защищающую своих мальков. альфор успевает вставить слово раньше неё:  
\- алтея будет посредником ваших отношений до подписания мирного договора и, если это будет необходимо, после. я гарантирую безопасность короля блейтца. обсудите это с ним, нимайя, и возвращайтесь с ответом.

после заката она улетает, и альфор остаётся с зарконом один на один. они гуляют по цветочным полям и спорят о том, каким должен быть налквад - ни один из них никогда там не был. заркон хмурится, он слишком напряжён и почти испуган.

\- не люблю переговоры, - говорит он, и альфор смеётся.

\- по-твоему, лучше молчаливое завоевание?

\- по-моему, лучше молчаливое сосуществование. как у нас с тобой.

альфор улыбается. в его сердце кипит много-много нежности, пытающейся найти выход, но выхода нет, и поэтому его сердце разрывается на части. бедное, бедное сердце.

\- глупости, - говорит он, пихая заркона локтем в бок. - разве сейчас мы молчим?

\- нет, - отвечает заркон, - я никогда не умел молчать с тобой.

альфор любит его в этот момент так сильно, что звёзды пляшут перед глазами.

*

заркон здоровается с налквадским королём, называет своё имя, и без лишней вежливости уже всем здесь известное.  
расшаркивания раздражают.

\- блейтц, - отвечает амфибия, пожимая заркону руку.

заркон видит, что блейтц храбрится. что он боится и срыва переговоров, и маячащей над галранским кораблём непомерной контрибуции, и чего только не - в конце концов, галра всегда были агрессивным народом. заркон пытается улыбнуться, но альфор за спиной блейтца комично качает головой и хмурит брови. он присутствует здесь как посредник и не говорит ни слова до тех пор, пока заркон после долгих бессмысленных разговоров за столом не выходит на балкон - посмотреть на знаменитый закат налквада. солнце над океаном пурпурно-алое с золотой сердцевиной; он смотрит прямо на свет, почти не моргая.

\- у тебя глаза такого же цвета, - тихо говорит альфор, - особенно когда ты злишься.

заркон смеривает его взглядом с головы до ног и фыркает некстати:  
\- тебе не идёт борода.

\- неправда!

они препираются ещё чуть-чуть, а потом альфор резко становится серьёзным. встаёт на шаг ближе, поворачивается к океану спиной и запрокидывает голову так, чтобы нельзя было ни увидеть, ни услышать, что он говорит.

\- как тебе блейтц?

блейтц хлещет из бокалов дорогой налквадский ликёр из личинок кутт. тёмно-алый напиток исчезает из тонкого, хрупкого стекла снова, и снова, и снова, и заркон невольно подмечает, как сильно у пятого принца налквада трясутся руки. его никто не учил править - и теперь уже не научит.

\- пассивный, - помедлив, говорит заркон, - недисциплинированный. боится.

альфор осуждающе хмыкает.

\- ты убил его отца и братьев.

\- я?

заркон мрачно смеётся. он прекрасно понимает, что вина за поступки его народа лежит и на нём тоже. что он не смог перечить отцу, и поэтому налквад измождён и безмолвен. и поэтому закат не предвещает его жителям ничего хорошего. заркон переводит взгляд на альфора - тот стоит, запрокинув голову и прикрыв глаза; белые ресницы, высвеченные угасающим светом, почти светятся; заколка почти спала с волос, и выпавшая из причёски чёлка падает на лицо. заркон смотрит на альфора и почему-то вспоминает легендарный хребет хаггар-тарроу - тёмный базальт с вкраплениями синих кристаллов и белые шапки снега на вершинах.

место, куда он прятался от всего мира - от отца с его дисциплиной и предназначением, от матери с её наставлениями и от судьбы. хаггар-тарроу не разрушали ни магия, ни время; заркону казалось, они будут всегда.  
альфор создавал такое же ощущение. словно он всегда был.  
словно они всегда были знакомы; до того, как встретились; до того, как родились. заркон смотрит на то, как белые ресницы бросают тени на скулы, и ему невыносимо хочется прикоснуться. альфор открывает глаза и виновато улыбается, зарываясь пальцами в волосы:  
\- прости. я устал.

\- я тоже, - фыркает заркон, - ничего.

когда в зале становится темно, блейтц тоже выходит на балкон. он вдыхает солёный воздух, прячет улыбку, смотрит на альфора и медленно, опасливо переводит взгляд на заркона. нервно смеётся:  
\- столько выпил, а храбрости не набрался. пройдёмте, пожалуйста. обсудим детали, пока я ещё жив.

альфор остаётся на балконе и ободряюще улыбается блейтцу. заркон шагает за пятым принцем - теперь уже королём, поправляет себя, правителем - по коридорам замка, поднимается в кабинет, с раздражением ощущая опасность, и садится в мягкое кресло напротив блейтца. тот сразу переходит к делу:  
\- я хочу обсудить репарацию.

и вид у него такой напуганный, озлобленный и полный решимости, что заркон почти удивляется. моргает, пытаясь увидеть всё того же запуганного и слабого налквадца, но не получается - перед ним сидит набравшийся храбрости правитель побеждённой страны.

\- вам нужны средства на восстановление, - равнодушно соглашается заркон, размышляя, как будет обсуждать это с советом на дайбазаале, - говоря о мире, я действительно говорил о мире. каковы ваши условия?

блейтц моргает и становится словно бы мягче - откидывается на спинку кресла, выдыхает, опускает прижатые к голове уши. наклоняет голову и тепло улыбается:  
\- альфор говорил, что вы не похожи на своего отца. прошу простить мне мою грубость.

\- ничего.

при упоминании альфора сердце гулко бухает об грудную клетку - как в бою или пылу спора. заркон не придаёт этому значения. блейтц достаёт из шкафа алкоголь и бокалы - не кроваво-красный ликёр, а что-то прозрачное, бледно-зелёное, пахнущее, как полевые цветы на алтее. улыбается:  
\- попробуете?

заркон думает, что, возможно, его пытаются отравить, а потом пожимает плечами и берёт со стола бокал. блейтц салютует своим и отпивает глоток.

\- я предлагаю, - говорит он, и заркон ощущает, как липнет к коже чужая наглость, - создать, м-м-м-м, союз. коалицию. как вы там это называете.

напиток оказывается горько-сладким. запах цветов напоминает заркону об альфоре и его матери. паршивое настроение становится ещё более паршивым, но на блейтца иррационально не хочется злиться - хотя бы потому, что блейтц не испытывает к галра ненависти или тщательно её скрывает. хотя бы потому что его наглость удивительно продуктивна.

коалиция - это, наверное, неплохо.  
первый шаг к тому, чтобы сделать империю галра чуть менее агрессивной.

\- «мы»? - спрашивает заркон. он вспоминает о дисциплине как раз тогда, когда алкоголь затуманивает разум.

блейтц обводит кабинет рукой с бокалом и улыбается:  
\- вы. я. альфор. алтея и налквад находятся в хороших отношениях. вы с альфором - ну, алтея и галра, конечно - тоже. мы только что заключили мир. это просто предложение, конечно же. вы вольны отказаться.

заркон думает о хитрой улыбке альфора, о дисциплине, о том, что блейтц для запуганного короля не менее запуганной водной планетки знает подозрительно много об их с альфором отношениях и вообще - подозрительно много; заркон думает, думает, думает, а потом смотрит на блейтца и видит поразительное, почти родственное сходство.

они похожи. альфор, блейтц, он сам.  
неуловимое сходство проскакивает в каждой черте - как нитка, которой они все вышиты изнутри. заркон смотрит на блейтца и посылает к чёрту отцовские постулаты о предназначении, судьбе и дисциплине. о том, что он обречён убивать. о том, что есть вещи куда хуже, чем просто война.

\- я обдумаю это предложение.

*

когда они возвращаются, альфор сидит в холле гостевого крыла и читает доклады местных светил науки.

заркон мертвецки пьян, и альфор подумал бы, что его отравили, если бы не знал блейтца и его умение споить любого. налквадец мягко улыбается и поддакивает злому бурчанию своего нового друга; альфор пялится на них, как на восьмое чудо света - за всё время, что они знакомы, ему никогда не удавалось споить заркона. дисциплина и всё такое.

\- забирай его, - улыбается блейтц, - завтра обсудим всё остальное.

\- это хорошая идея, - отвечает альфор.

это правда хорошая идея. ему хочется нести во вселенную добро и порядок - просто потому что любовь к этой вселенной рвётся откуда-то изнутри, выворачивая рёбра. блейтц хмыкает и продолжает улыбаться - у него мягкая улыбка и очень проницательный взгляд. альфору кажется иногда, что он может читать мысли. блейтц показывает жестами: ты ведь любишь его, да? - и альфор мрачно смеётся, позволяя заркону упасть в кресло рядом.

\- из этого не выйдет ничего хорошего, друг.

блейтц пожимает плечами.

\- ну, бывайте, - говорит он и исчезает в замковых коридорах.

заркон молчит. альфор вслушивается в его дыхание и забывает дышать сам, пытаясь предугадать дальнейшие действия. осторожно разворачивает книгу и принимается читать дальше, то и дело сбиваясь, замечая, как дрожат держащие падд пальцы.

\- я пьян, - хрипло говорит заркон.

альфор прикрывает глаза, вслушиваясь в его голос.

\- ага.

\- блейтц хитрее, чем я думал.

хочется рассмеяться - блейтц действительно хитёр и остёр на язык, если это необходимо. будучи пятым принцем, он знал о налкваде, его жителях и врагах, больше, чем братья.

\- ага.

\- тебе идёт борода.

\- аг... что?

тёплая ладонь ложится на глаза прежде, чем альфор успевает взглянуть на заркона. темнота под веками обостряет осязание - он чувствует чужое дыхание на своей коже, ощущает, как чужая ладонь ложится на шею и большим пальцем оглаживает кадык, ощущает на своих губах чужие - сухие и обветренные.

альфор знает, что такие вещи не заканчиваются ничем хорошим. альфор помнит своего дядю - высокого, улыбчивого алтейца - и ригнорафца, широкими ручищами обнимающего его за плечи. альфор помнит, как они умерли, когда ригнораф напал на алтею. альфор помнит, как безутешно рыдала мама, когда узнала, что дядя был убит тем, кого он больше всего любил.

это всего одна из сотни историй, которые он увидел воочию, благодаря которым он понял, что такие вещи не заканчиваются ничем хорошим, но когда заркон убирает ладонь и позволяет ему открыть глаза, альфор ничего не может сделать с собственным заходящимся сердцем. он подаётся ближе, улыбается в поцелуй и обнимает жадного до прикосновений заркона за шею.

о том, чем это закончится, можно подумать потом - когда они оба протрезвеют, или когда альфор научится думать головой, а не сердцем, или когда-нибудь никогда.

23

заркон видит, как альфор трясётся, глядя на ригнорафского посла. хочется выгнать его вон из замка, с дайбазаала и из квадранта вообще, но дипломатия не позволяет. посол представляет правителя ригнорафа - улыбчивого, смешливого и подозрительно дружелюбного. заркон думает, что просто разорвёт его на куски, когда ситуацию спасает блейтц.

\- не думал, - говорит он, прокашлявшись, - что ригнораф решит присоединиться к коалиции, господин гирган.

\- с нашего народа достаточно войн, - отвечает ригнорафский правитель, - я не желаю повторять ошибки моих братьев.

он смотрит прямо на альфора. тот сохраняет каменное лицо, но во взгляде видно испуг. гирган садится за круглый стол, складывает руки в замок и громогласно говорит о своём намерении сделать воинственный ригнораф одним из пацифистских государств.

\- мы уничтожили слишком многое, - говорит он, - пришла пора платить за это.

\- кто будет гарантом ваших добрых намерений? - спрашивает альфор.

у заркона мурашки бегут по загривку от угрозы в его голосе. улыбка гиргана гаснет, как лампочка, он становится хмурым и почти печальным.

\- моя дочь, - говорит он, - аридда.

альфор вздрагивает и тут же становится мягче. после встречи, оставив гиргана на блейтца, заркон тащит его в свои покои, чтобы расспросить, и, когда дверь закрывается за его спиной, застывает ломким удивлением.

альфор плачет. слёзы катятся у него из глаз едва ли не градинами; он шмыгает носом, вытирает их ладонями и грустно смеётся на вопрос о том, что случилось. заркон обнимает его, гладит по спине, отсчитывая пальцами позвонки, и, наконец, дожидается ответа.

\- аридда - девочка, пострадавшая на последней войне между алтеей и ригнорафом. я видел, как в неё стреляли. я не успел её спасти. я-

он берёт на себя так много, думает заркон. так много вины, так много ответственности, так много всего, - и остаётся при этом почти болезненно жизнерадостным.

тогда мысль о том, что альфор хрупкий, как стеклянный фужер, посещает его впервые -  
и с тех пор никуда не уходит.

25

за ригнорафом к коалиции присоединяется и дальтерион. трайгель поначалу грызётся с зарконом, - из-за той самой далёкой войны - а потом проникается к нему симпатией. они начинают с малого - дипломатических встреч, борьбы с пиратством и рабством, налаживания торговых путей.

они начинают с малого и приходят к спасению целого мира от экспансии джарг-ти. масштабные цели маячат перед глазами, хочется больше, и больше, и больше; они впятером притираются друг к другу и становятся едва ли не ближе, чем семья. альфор смотрит на них, сидящих за одним столом, и чувствует себя дома, в безопасности, на правильном месте; ощущение опасности затихает где-то внутри и больше не звенит натянутыми струнами.

звенит другое - от острой нежности к заркону хочется пойти и сигануть с вулкана. об этом знает только блейтц - потому что блейтц, если начистоту, знает всё обо всех; от него бесполезно таиться.

\- чего ты так боишься, альфор? - спрашивает блейтц, когда они возвращаются с очередной миссии, - так боишься, что лезешь в самое пекло.

альфор дёргает раненым плечом и отводит взгляд:  
\- ответственности.

26

дипломатическая миссия заканчивается разочарованием и усталостью. помощь паладинов оказывается совершенно ненужной, и альфор засыпает на ходу, пока беветийская колесница катит их к космопорту.

заркон смотрит на него краем глаза и не может отвести взгляд. желание прикоснуться готово выпотрошить его, выбраться наружу и выкрасить весь мир в алый, как пески дайбазаала. протянув руку, заркон осторожно касается чужой щеки с ещё не зажившей ссадиной от позавчерашнего глупого героизма, оглаживает отметины на скулах, покрасневшие от холода кончики ушей, тонкие брови, обветренные губы. запоминает детали, сохраняет их где-то внутри себя, чтобы можно было вспомнить, когда альфора не будет рядом; заправляет мягкие выпавшие пряди за острое ухо, смотрит в сонные глаза и застывает, когда альфор улыбается и трётся щекой об ладонь, как кошка.

\- поцелуй меня? - хрипло просит альфор.

заркон хмыкает:  
\- в этот раз я не пьян.

\- ну и что? - альфор облизывает губы и улыбается снова, - к чёрту дисциплину, заркон. мы можем попробовать, правда?

\- так нельзя.

на самом деле заркону хочется запереть его в замке на дайбазаале и никогда никому не показывать - как сокровище древней твари из альтеанской сказки. он не успевает ответить - колесница останавливается, и альфор выпрыгивает на пристань и шагает, зевая, к блейтцу.

заркон ловит себя на ревности и пугается собственных чувств, потому что чувства галра разрушительней, чем землетрясение.

*

если и была какая-то судьба, предназначенная им, метеорит меняет её в корне.

*

альфор сидит над злополучным куском неизвестного науке космического металла, когда позади него кто-то громко кашляет. он оборачивается, вздрагивая, резко выпрямляется во весь рост и бьётся затылком о подбородок заркона. тот клацает зубами, шумно выдыхает и, когда альфор тычет его тонким пальцем под жёсткие рёбра, фыркает:  
\- придурок.

\- не стоило меня пугать, - мягко улыбается альфор, не отстраняясь, ткнувшись губами в чужую беззащитную шею.

затихнув, он может услышать пульс. заркон наклоняет голову, смотрит сверху вниз, очерчивает пальцами скулы альфора и, вскинув бровь, говорит полувопросительно, вкрадчиво и тихо:  
\- все алтейцы такие?

\- какие - такие? - спрашивает альфор в ответ. получается как-то слишком интимно и хрипло - ну, для их уровня отношений «передрузья, недолюбовники и точно не братья».

заркон думает несколько секунд, а потом вдруг хмурится, делает это своё серьёзное лицо для важных переговоров, серьёзных новостей и жутких угроз, стискивает запястье альфора в ладони и тихо, с намёком на угрозу отвечает:  
\- хрупкие.

альфор смотрит на тонкий лист силумина, лежащий на краю стола, а потом - на подвесную вазу из тончайшего альтеанского стекла с застывшими цветами внутри, а потом - на своё запястье в широкой ладони, на то, как острые когти едва-едва касаются тонкой кожи.

\- не знаю, - говорит он.

и, эй, хрупкость - это в самом деле не про него. альтеанские тонкие кости едва ли не прочнее галранской брони, тонкая кожа быстро регенерирует, и вообще, когда ты тонкий и хрупкий, всё решает ловкость. так альфор говорит себе, когда смотрит на исчезающую за поворотом спину заркона. когда слово «хрупкий», сказанное вкрадчивым голосом, скребётся в груди и словно просится наружу.

\- я не хрупкий, - сипит он в пустоту, - сердце ты мне всё ещё не разбил.

и лелеет свою любовь к заркону, как сломанную кость в перевязи.  
она болит и даже не думает заживать.

27

альфору почти тридцать, когда он женится. на свадьбе заркон смотрит на него, как на предателя, но ни слова против не говорит - это ранит сильнее всего. альфору хочется, чтобы он вспылил, остановил всё, сделал хоть что-нибудь, но заркон молчит и пьёт, держась рядом с трайгель и гирганом. на нём парадный костюм, вездесущей булавы при нём сегодня нет, и он выглядит так, словно только что проиграл войну.

альфор не смотрит на свою невесту, альфор смотрит на заркона. его невеста дорога ему как подруга, может быть, как названная сестра, - не больше.

заркон дорог альфору как человек, из-за которого его сердце готово взорваться.

*

\- дурачьё! - в сердцах восклицает блейтц.

заркон пьёт с ним в ставшей уже привычной обстановке налквадского замка. алкоголь греет горло и туманит голову; блейтц кажется куда более разумным после двух бутылок спирта с якку. он стучит сначала по своей голове, а потом по столу, и повторяет:  
\- дурачьё. если вы любите друг друга, просто... любите друг друга!

ну да, думает заркон. блейтцу легко говорить: его с детства воспитывали человеком открытых взглядов. он понимает всё и всех, он отличный дипломат и прекрасный лидер, а ещё его любовь не мешает ему дышать. не сидит под сердцем бомбой, готовой взорваться от любой встряски. не пытается убить его. его любовь не росла в нём большую часть его жизни. его любовь простая, как камень, и заркон завидует его любви.

спирт с якку дымится в бокале синего стекла. блейтц подливает заркону ещё и опрокидывает шот сам. говорит:  
\- ты усложняешь простые вещи. не надо.

заркон смеётся.

\- как бы я хотел, чтобы это было чем-то простым.

*

на арене в столице дайбазаала заркон проламывает спиной альфора каменную колонну. треск камня стоит в ушах и никак не может уйти - заркон знает, что альфор выдержит и не такой удар, но ощущение тревоги из-под рёбер никуда не уходит. он стискивает кулак - когти впиваются в ладонь и прорывают кожу - и шагает вперёд.

альфор улыбается, отфыркиваясь от пыли, поправляет белые волосы, стирает кровь со ссадины на скуле, делает такое правильное горделивое выражение лица - и сносит заркона с ног.

пока публика ликует, знаменуя его поражение, заркон смотрит на белые ресницы альфора, бросающие тени на смуглые скулы с альтеанскими метками, и невыносимо хочет к ним прикоснуться.

\- я всё ещё хрупкий? - спрашивает альфор с насмешкой.

заркон хмыкает себе под нос и поворачивает голову в сторону, доверчиво подставляя шею.

*

\- синергия! - с энтузиазмом восклицает хонерва, - смотри: этот металл взаимодействует с другими!

альфор смотрит на сплав, который словно бы шепчет что-то, и ласково треплет её по волосам - такую же сумасшедшую учёную, свою, так сказать, младшую сестрёнку от мира науки. думает: надо показать заркону. что показать и зачем - непонятно, но показать надо. удивить, поразить, заставить улыбаться - у него, судя по недавнему приёму в замке львов, всё ещё очень красивая улыбка.

разлом на дайбазаале пугает - красотой и опасностью, исходящей из него. никто не знает, к чему может привести его изучение и даже просто нахождение рядом; тщательно засекреченные исследования почти ничего не дают. у альфора получается работать с металлом кометы, но с разломом он не может поделать практически ничего. он оставляет его хонерве - она не меньше него подкована в алхимии и науке, неплохо ладит с зарконом и умеет за себя постоять.

когда альфор отправляет хонерву на дайбазаал, он не думает, что совершает ошибку. он не думает, что совершает ошибку, когда соглашается с зарконом - тот говорит, что хонерва ужасно милая и чем-то похожа на самого альфора. он не думает, что совершает ошибку, когда улыбается после объявления о свадьбе заркона и хонервы.

не то чтобы альфор был счастлив, услышав это. но лучше он будет несчастным рядом с зарконом, чем счастливым далеко от него. если они не могут быть чем-то большим, чем просто товарищами - пускай.

28

дочь альфора как две капли воды похожа на свою мать. в ней ничего от отца, кроме, наверное, взгляда - такого же открытого и прямого. заркон смотрит на неё, и ему почти больно. собственный брак кажется ему ошибкой, от которой никто (кроме блейтца) не пытался его отговорить.

блейтц - голос логики в их с альфором связи. но ни один из них к нему не прислушивается.

заркон злится. когда заркон злится, разум его подводит.  
шутка ли - рядом с хонервой разум ему не нужен.

*

дайбазаал делает из хонервы кого-то чужого. альфор не знает эту женщину, так же, как не знает, что она творит: это слишком опасно, велик риск сделать что-нибудь не так. нельзя просто так играть с устройством вселенной, а разлом позволяет обратиться к нему напрямую, как к роботу через панель управления. существо в колбе, которое хонерва призвала в их вселенную, пугает альфора сильнее, чем сам разлом.

он говорит о львах, о том, как метеоритный металл строит сам себя, о том, как алхимия помогает ему создавать. он говорит об энергии для всей вселенной, взятой из квинтэссенции, но никто его не слушает. заркон смотрит на хонерву, хонерва смотрит на существо - никто не видит альфора.

никто не слушает альфора, и случается то, что не должно было случиться. существо из альтернативной вселенной зовёт на подмогу ещё тысячи таких же существ, и сдерживать их удаётся только чудом - и то ненадолго. не в такой ситуации альфор хотел презентовать товарищам львов.

паладины смотрят на них в изумлении, задают альфору вопросы, и тот отвечает. заркон хвалит его, заркон наконец-то замечает его, заркон смотрит на него и улыбается. альфор задаётся вопросом, любит ли он хонерву. и кого он вообще любит сильнее. его? хонерву? свою планету?

смешно ставить себя в один ряд с ними. альфор понимает, что его любви заркону недостаточно. альфор понимает, что сейчас важнее дайбазаал и его жители, важнее это тёмное существо, пришедшее из параллельной вселенной. он отдаёт товарищам львов. красный лев выбирает его.

рассвет на дайбазаале такой же красивый, как и тот, первый увиденный альфором. он пытается отстоять закрытие разлома, но заркон встаёт на сторону хонервы.

это похоже на предательство.

альфор не знает, что это первый шаг к нему.

32

\- я уже говорил вам, что вы дураки. оба, - говорит блейтц.

они снова пьют в его замке на налкваде. заркон хмурится сильнее прежнего и смотрит на альфора из-под ресниц. блейтц ходит туда-сюда между ними и то и дело бормочет ругательства себе под нос.

\- когда вы уже помиритесь, а? даже у гиргана с трайгель всё в порядке, вы-то почему постоянно срётесь, если любите друг друга, а?

они оба вздрагивают. одновременно. альфор смотрит мимо заркона на стену у него за спиной и молчит словно бы пристыженно. привычный ало-золотой закат налквада врывается в окна и стекает по стенам. заркон вспоминает, как альфор однажды сравнил этот закат с его глазами, и скрипит зубами. блейтц продолжает:  
\- хватит уже, ну? решите уже свои проблемы, - и уходит из залы.

без него комната резко пустеет. становится немного не по себе, хотя свет всё так же стекает по стенам рыже-красными полосами, а альфор всё так же смотрит мимо заркона в стену за его спиной. они оба сейчас, наверное, выглядят как покойники.

\- у тебя дочь, - говорит заркон. - оставайся с семьёй. я тоже... останусь.

альфор усмехается.

\- а ты уже всё решил, да? и как давно?

\- когда ты женился.

\- я женился назло тебе, придурок.

\- я думал, ты будешь счастлив.

\- и посмотри, где мы сейчас.

альфору хочется врезать, и посильнее. он слишком драматизирует. у него счастливая, хорошая семья, чудесная дочь и процветающая страна - что ещё ему нужно?

\- что ещё тебе нужно?

красно-золотое солнце падает за горизонт, и только тогда альфор, наконец, переводит взгляд на заркона. в глазах у него решимость, и этой решимостью можно убивать, как булавой.

\- ты.

*

альфор верит ему, когда заркон говорит, что хочет закрыть разлом. что хочет спасти заболевшую хонерву.

\- она беременна, - говорит он, и альфор кивает.

альфор всё понимает. они оба разменяли своё счастье на глупости, но хотя бы их дети - их дети должны быть счастливы. он собирает паладинов вместе, он собирает вместе вольтрон, и под руководством заркона они идут запечатывать разлом.

альфор верит заркону, потому что не думает, что он может обмануть. обмануть и предать.

но у заркона получается. он отпускает хонерву в квинтэссенцию, и тёмные существа захлёстывают их, как вихрь.

когда они вылетают из разлома, заркон и хонерва уже мертвы. у альфора трясутся руки; что там - его всего трясёт так, что зубы стучат. блейтц обнимает его за плечи и уводит подальше, пока трайгель и гирган накрывают и уносят тела в жёлтого льва.

он эвакуирует дайбазаал - и в последний раз встречает на этой планете рассвет. он устраивает похороны - и до заката люди приносят к телам заркона и хонервы цветы.

он плачет рядом с телом заркона несколько часов, а потом уходит, опустошённый, в свои покои. корабль-могила улетает с алтеи.

через несколько дней оживший заркон прилетает обратно - с местью.  
своей любви к альфору он не помнит.


End file.
